custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrahk
Ultrahk is a powerful Rahkshi and is the leader of the Rahkshi-Kal. Biography Many thousands of years ago, Makuta Teridax was creating a special breed of Rahkshi. These Rahkshi would be more powerful than their counterparts. These would be known as the Rahkshi-Kal. Leading the Rahkshi-Kal would be a Rahkshi with the powers of all 42 kraata types. This Rahkshi-Kal would be known as "Ultrahk". When Teridax ordered an invasion on Karda Nui, he sent six Makuta: Antroz, Chirox, Vamprah, Krika, Gorast, and Bitil. Along with them, he sent the Rahkshi-Kal as reinforcements. The Rahkshi-Kal, as powerful as they were, were only able to hover about a meter off ground, so, they stayed with Krika, Gorast, and Bitil. There, the Makuta and Rahkshi-Kal turned countless Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. When the Great Cataclysm hit, a hole in Karda Nui and the Southern Continent's roof was formed when Voya Nui rocketed from its position. As a result, sea water containing the Pit Mutagen entered through the continent's roof and dropped into the Karda Nui through the hole in the core's roof, forming a waterfall. The mutagenic water turned the floor of Karda Nui into a mutagenic swamp. The mutagenic water affected both the Makuta and the Rahkshi-Kal. While the Makuta were locked in the forms they were currently using, the Rahkshi-Kal had mutated slightly. They gained colored armor and their kraatas turned into Shadow Kraatas, making them even more powerful. They were also given sentience and the ability to speak. Mata Nui's Reawakening When Toa Mahri Matoro entered Karda Nui, Ultrahk, the Rahkshi-Kal and the Makuta in the Swamp of Secrets were not affected by the blinding light the Ignika produced when Matoro revived Mata Nui. Makuta Krika gave Ultrahk a new objective: find and retrieve the Mask of Life. When the Toa Nuva arrived, Ultrahk knew they were after the Ignika as well. Ultrahk ordered the other Rahkshi-Kal to eliminate the Toa Nuva and retrieve the Ignika. The Rahkshi-Kal waited near the Codrex to strike. When the Toa Nuva found all six Keystones and opened the Codrex, they followed, along with Antroz. They saw three vehicles. Ultrahk saw as Antroz stole one and Lewa and Pohatu Nuva take the others and fly off. The seven Rahkshi-Kal looked around the Codrex. They heard a familiar voice. The voice said, "Do not hinder the operation of the Toa. They must reawaken Mata Nui. Go to the Archives in Metru Nui and wait there." Ultrahk and the other Rahkshi-Kal knew this was the voice of their creator: Makuta Teridax. Ultrahk, using one of his kraata powers, teleported the Rahkshi-Kal into the furthest reaches of the Onu-Metru Archives and awaited further instructions. When Mata Nui awakened, Ultrahk and the other six Rahkshi-Kal felt the earth beneath them shake. As Teridax made it clear that he now ruled the Great Spirit Robot, the Rahkshi-Kal felt great satisfaction. Abilities and Traits Ultrahk was created to be the ultimate Rahkshi. He was created by combining the essences of all 42 kraata types twice - once for the armor, the other for the Kraata that would power the armor. Ultrahk is strong, intelligent and cunning. He will stalk prey and strike when he feels he has every advantage. Ultrahk has the powers of all 42 different types of Rahkshi. Meaning he can teleport, strike utter fear in the hearts of his foes, dodge any shot directed at him, heal himself, and so much more. Tools Ultrahk carries the Über Staff. With it, he can do anything any of the other 42 Rahkshi can do. Ultrahk can also shapeshift it into different things. His kraata is called by Teridax the "Über Kraata". Gallery 20171002_133704-1.jpg|Tri-Claws 20171002_133954-1.jpg|Laser Knives Trivia *Ultrahk's name is short for "Ultimate Rahkshi". * Über was first commonly used by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche who coined the phrase Übermensch - which referred to the higher state that man may aspire to, and has come to be used synonymously with "superman". The Über Staff is therefore the "super staff". *His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY4WWYh3XQE UNDERSWAP - Megalovania EXTENDED by RaysonWilliams]. Category:Characters Category:Spherus Magna Category:Rahkshi Category:Rahkshi-Kal